Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an antenna assembly and more particularly to a wide angle loop antenna assembly that provides a wireless communications coverage area according to a radiation pattern generated by the antenna assembly that addresses one or more dead zones of individual antennas in the antenna assembly.
Conventionally, antennas can provide for wireless coverage areas according to their radiation pattern. Often, depending on the type of antenna used, the radiation pattern of the antenna can include one or more null or dead zones within which no radiation from the antenna can be detected/measured. This can become an issue when attempting to provide consistent wireless communication coverage of a geographic zone.
In recent years, business entities have been installing wireless communication access zones (e.g., WiFi hotspots) to allow customers to access a communications network using their portable communications devices (e.g., mobile phones). It can be challenging for entities to provide an antenna solution that satisfies level of service criteria and reduce or eliminate radiation pattern dead zones to provide the customers with a robust communications signal with a specified geographic zone. For example, a retail entity may wish to establish a wireless communication zone in a geographic zone (e.g. a store parking lot) by mounting an antenna or antenna assembly to the exterior of the building. Due to the height of many buildings occupied by business entities and the radiation pattern dead zones, it can be difficult to provide a wireless coverage zone that extends beyond the proximity of the exterior of the building.
Wireless coverage only near the exterior of a building can present some problematic conditions. For example, a user may be able to connect wirelessly to the antenna while in close proximity to a building entrance, but the signal strength degrades to a degree such that the user can lose the wireless connectivity as he/she walks away from the store.